


Instances.

by AnotherAnonymousAuthor



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAnonymousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters - Decker/Knight

Quite a few of Bri’s belongings have slowly migrated from her apartment to her girlfriends; second charger on her side of the bed, books on the bedside table, clothes in the drawers emptied out for her even though she steals Hilary’s half of the time, hockey equipment, some photos.

Right now though, her glasses are perched on her nose which is buried in a book and Hilary is in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She shuffles out a moment later in sweats and a sports bra, turns her light off and throws back the covers on her side.

Without hesitation, or losing her spot in chapter six, Bri lifts her arm, and in an instant her cheek has been kissed and she’s received a ‘goodnight, I love you’ before Hilary is snuggled into her side with her arm resting over the covers as a perfect perch for Bri’s book.

By the start of chapter seven, Bri is drawing mindless patterns on Hilary’s bare shoulder.

By chapter eight, she is snoring.

By chapter nine, there is a new post on Bri’s barely used Instagram account of her girlfriend buried into her side, open mouthed and snoring.

_‘Someone is a little tired today. #IthinkImgoingtobeintroubleinthemorning’._


	2. Watching - Decker/Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very cheesy, from Duggs POV

Meghan watches quietly, never commenting on the subtle changes that no one really picks up on; the natural progression of their relationship was never questioned. She wonders if they realise that she knows, that they’re so painfully obvious.

Meghan has seen Bri use Hilary as a pillow when she’s tired on flights, when Hilary’s hand sits casually on Bri’s knee a little longer than necessary, how they stand closer than needed, how their hands tangle silently in the back row of a team meeting or a movie night.

Meghan isn’t at all surprised when they admit that they’re dating, because she has seen the struggle to keep it between the two of them, to not reach out after a tough game or instinctively gravitate towards each other when they’re in the same room.

Meghan is waiting, keeping a guarded eye on the rest of the squad, ready to stand up if there are any issues with the couple, and Hilary and Bri are standing in front of them all, looking tense and waiting for a response with their hands linked.

Meghan jumps as Gigi yells and points at the twins because she _so knew it_ and now they owe her twenty bucks, before she sets out and chases after them; Chuey just laughs along with Meghan and Jessie and gives them each a warm hug; everyone else looks a little confused but they just shrug their shoulders and go back to eating lunch with the sound of mulled conversations floating between the tables.

Meghan glances up with a grin as Hilary settles an arm around Bri, presses a kiss to her temple to tell her to relax because no one cares and the tension drops from her face as she smiles up at Hilary. There’s an exchange of a wink and a grin, which is interrupted when Gigi is running from the twins when she forgot it was two against one _again_.

Meghan ribs them a little with a ‘Knighter and Decks, sitting in a tree’ with Kacey. Bri actually blushes and side glances Hilary; Kelli sees and asks if they actually have made out in a tree.

Meghan just watches quietly, seeing those subtle changes that haven’t actually changed anything, and wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Home - Bellamy/Duggan

The apartment is warm and inviting when you open the door with that key she gave you all those months ago; it’s a complete contrast to the impending snow storm that has begun to settle in and you can’t see yourself making the drive to work tomorrow because of it.

You’re not going to complain about that.

You’re tired; you love your jobs but you’re tired.

From the travelling, and the long days, and the training sessions, and the games, and the balancing act everyone has to play.

Kacey smiles and leans back into you when you finally make it into the kitchen, stirring dinner as you bury yourself against her. She kisses you hello and reaches for the glass of wine she poured earlier.

The exhaustion creeps in further, and your nightly routine of a crossword puzzle or two is left ignored on the bedside table. The book of poetry she’s making her way through is left untouched.

You fall asleep curled against her, her hand in your hair and yours on her ribs, thinking this is right where you should be.

You're home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been hit by the Duggs and Bells bug. I am not sorry.


	4. Teach Me - Bellamy/Poulin

They’re lying in Kacey’s bed and Marie only has a few months left in the city before she has to go home to keep up appearances, go where the people say she should go.

They’re both looking at the roof of Kacey’s bedroom, and the two of them can hear Hilary and Bri out in the kitchen, probably making a mess.

Kacey is leaning against Marie’s front, her fingers drawing patterns on the arm that is sitting around her shoulders and across her chest.

“Teach me some French,” Kacey requests, her free hand tangling with Marie’s.

A kiss is pressed to her messy hair.

“You want to learn French?” Marie asks.

“I want to know what you’re saying,” Kacey smirks, “it’s really hot when you start moaning and swearing in French.”

Marie laughs. “Okay.”

“What’s first?” she asks. Kacey rolls out of Marie’s grip to turn over, trapping her girlfriends arm under her ribs, as she settles her head in her hand and resting her elbow in her pillows.

“Hello,” Marie says, her gaze never faltering, but her breath hitches when fingers start tracing that tattoo on her ribs. “Bonjour.”

“Bonjour,” Kacey repeats slowly.

“My name is Marie,” she says. “Mon nom est Marie.”

It takes Kacey two attempts to get it right. “Mon mon, no wait,” she laughs. “Mon nom est Kacey.”

“Very good,” Marie grins. Kacey leans her forehead against her girlfriends temple. “Your American accent is adorable.”

“We can’t all make it sound so good,” she mutters, pressing a kiss to Marie’s cheek. “What’s next?”

“Je t’aime,” she says clearly, waiting for Kacey to imitate.

“Je t’aime.”

Kacey looks questioningly at her girlfriend; it sounds familiar but she can’t quite place it.

“I love you,” Marie mutters, her eyes soft and smile gentle.

Kacey’s hand stills against her ribs. She kisses her girlfriend, but this time on her lips with a hand cupping Marie’s cheek, holding her close.

“Je t’aime, Marie.”


	5. Bathroom Stalls - Bellamy/Poulin

She’s crying over the loss and all Kacey wants to do is reach out but there is a sea of stars and maple leafs between them.

Kacey has seen her cry before, and she knows that when she starts rubbing her collar bone, that she is struggling to keep in.

Kacey celebrates with her teammates, but the guilt settles in the pit of her stomach; she’s glad they’ve finally won that damn elusive gold medal, but at the expense of seeing her girlfriend cry breaks her heart.

Meghan pulls her into a hug, quietly telling her it will be okay, and over her best friends shoulder she can see Charlie reaching for Canada’s golden girl, the one whose luck finally ran out.

It takes almost a full twenty four hours before she finds her, sitting stoically in the dining hall with a few of her teammates, trying to smile but managing a sad one.

Kacey catches her eye across the hall, and nods her head in the directions of the bathrooms. Meghan and Caro all but push them out of their seats, and within a few minutes Kacey has locked the two of them in a stall for limited privacy.

“Je suis fier de toi,” Kacey mutters, Marie nods sadly letting Kacey wrap her arms around her ribs, melting into the hug. “Je t’aime, beaucoup.”

Kacey can feel Marie smile into her neck at the use of her French; she’s still working on it but she thinks she’s done okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Je suis fier de toi - I'm so proud of you  
> Je t'aime beaucoup - I love you so much


	6. Married With Kids

“How is it that you got married _and_ had a kid before me and Kacey?”

"I move fast," Hilary looks up, “She’s put a ring on it, _you_ just have to make up your mind about all the details.”

“Kacey!” Meghan whines quietly from the living room, her eyes never lifting from the bundle in her arms, “can we have one?”

Hilary just laughs from her spot on the couch as Meghan continues to sway back and forth, doing slow circuits around the living room table.

“Not yet,” Kacey answers from the kitchen, going back to her quiet conversation with Bri.

Meghan sticks her bottom lip out.

“You’ll get one, one day Megs,” Hilary mutters, as she adjusts the settings of the camera she’s holding, before snapping a few to test it.

“What are you doing?”

“We want to record everyone meeting him for the first time,” she explains. “Keep the memories.”

Meghan smiles softly, lifting her eyes only for a second before going back to trace her eyes around the five day old baby she’s managed to rock to sleep after only a few minutes, despite both Bri and Hilary struggling for almost half an hour.

"You are going to be so spoilt," she says to the baby, and then to Hilary, “You are such a sap.”

“I know,” Hilary smiles. To be honest, since they brought him home from the hospital, she hasn’t been able to stop staring either. "I'm all mushy inside, I don't know how I feel."

“Can I have a copy of that?” Meghan asks, just as Bri comes to stand next to Hilary sitting in the corner, and Kacey shuffles over to peek a look at the face poking out from under a Blackhawks beanie that Hilary threatened to burn, “I want to put in on the fridge as a daily reminder to Kacey how cute I look with kids. Especially with our handsome little nephew.”

She fixes Kacey with a playful stare; Kacey smiles back innocently as if she didn’t even see it.

“Godson,” mutters Hilary. She raises camera and rises from the couch, waiting for her words to sink in, ready to snap a photo when it clicks.

“What?” Kacey asks.

They both look up, surprise evident on their faces, and Bri chuckles and Hilary manages four or five just in case, smiling with pride, before gently discarding the camera gently.

“He’s not your nephew,” Bri explains, from where she’s tucked herself into Hilary’s side. “He’s your godson.”

“Are you sure?” Kacey questions.

“Are you serious?” Meghan asks.

“Megs, are you going to cry?” Hilary pokes playfully. “As much as he is loved as a grandson, and a nephew, and a cousin, we couldn’t think of two people that we would want more than you guys, to look after him if anything happened to us.”

“But you have to say yes,” Bri adds.

Kacey beats Meghan to it, “yes,” but only by a second.

They share a laugh that is loud enough to wake him from his nap, and Bri checks the clock.

“Feeding time,” she says, “gimme! Don’t worry Kace, you can burp him for the practice.”

It’s after Meghan has reluctantly let go and handed him over, that both she and Kacey bear hug Hilary to the best of their ability. “You’re next when you’re not holding him.”

“You will be gentle with my wife,” Hilary warns, letting go of both to give each a long warm hug, “she has stitches.”

“I knew you wanted kids,” Meghan mutters through a watery smile, poking Kacey in the side and wiping away a stray tear. She gets pulled into Kacey's side.

As Bri covers herself and the baby with a feeding blanket, she speaks quietly to her son, “Henry, your godparents are both a bit nuts.”


End file.
